The present invention generally relates to video analysis, and more specifically, to smart closed caption systems for appearance and positioning of closed caption text in video content.
Closed captioning is a process of displaying text on a visual screen to provide additional or interpretative information, such as sound effects, relevant musical cues, and other relevant audio information. Some typical implementations include the construction of subtitles for creating translations of dialog in a foreign language.
The phrase “machine learning” broadly describes a function of an electronic system that learns from data. A machine learning system, engine, or module can include a trainable machine learning algorithm that can be trained, such as in an external cloud environment, to learn functional relationships between inputs and outputs that are currently unknown.